


Plaything

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: Mulder gets his.Check out the sequel,Plaything II.





	Plaything

She’s on her belly on the bed, sheets stripped off, no pillow for her head. He bends her knees upward and she grabs her ankles, a pleasure/pain pull in her hamstrings as her vagina begins to throb with expectation.

He uses the scarves to bind her ankles to her wrists, tight so she can barely move. And then, bound and on display, she can only hear him shifting, feel his possessive hand on her hip. He pats it. Good girl.

His thumb and finger claim her clit–so swollen, so big, so sensitive. So rough, demanding. The ache in her stretched muscles relents as her hips shamelessly hump the mattress.

“Get wet, Scully.” His voice is low.

She is. She wants him to check, to feel, but she doesn’t dare beg.

His entire hand takes over for his fingers, grinding between her legs, making wet sounds. She feels herself sloppy against his muscular palm. The pull of orgasm begins deep inside but pushes her mind away from the thought.

She nearly cries when she finally feels the tip of his finger caressing her opening. Swirl, swirl, swirl.

“I think you’re ready.”

“Please,” she whispers as he tickles the spot.

Her cheek pressed against the sheet, she watches as he reaches for the bedside drawer and opens it. His hand dips in and he takes his time noisily shifting items hidden from her view. He hmmms over the selection, his finger still flicking her soaked, hot spot.

He pulls out a small vibe, makes sure it works. The loud buzzing sends an electric chill up her spine and she licks her lips, nearly panting.

“This one’s for your pussy,” he murmurs. “I get your tight little ass.”

He grabs her hips and pulls her effortlessly to the side of the bed. She’s wide open to him and he’s quiet, and she’s waiting, and tensing her muscles only makes the anticipation worse.

“Mulder…” she says softly, making her heart pound.

He answers by running four fingers lightly up the length of her pussy, then again, combing from over her clit to the center of her wetness. She feels his fingernails lightly grazing the bare skin. He likes her shaved or unshaved, but he had requested her like this so he could see everything this time.

He teases her endlessly with the petting of her swollen lips. She tries to picture his expression as she squirms under the pleasure–was he chewing his lip? Smiling or staring at her with the dark expression of lust he sometimes got that worked its way into her psyche? She knew he was still clothed–she could feel the occasional brush of his dress shirt against the inside of her thigh.

His fingers press between her lips as he continues. A lightning bolt of need strikes when he hits her clit on purpose, finally on purpose. Another one when she hears the vibe turned on. Another one when he presses its length against her flesh and seats it firmly against her entire slit.

“Fuck,” she breathes, her hips instinctively responding. She needs him to press it harder against her, to bring her release, but he knows this and he simply strokes her ass and presses the vibe harder between her legs.

“You’re so beautiful, Scully,” he says as he rolls the vibe back and forth over her. Left to right, making her hips catch up with him. “You’re going to come so hard for me, I know it.”

The vibe is turned off and placed on the small of her back. “Keep it there,” he instructs. She feels his hands press into the bed on either side of her hips. He’s getting on his knees. He’s getting on his fucking knees and she feels another surge of wetness as he forcefully laps at her with his broad tongue. She nearly thrashes but remembers the vibe nestled above her ass and grits her teeth to stay still.

Stay still as he licks the fuck out of her.

Stay still as his tongue darts inside of her, his nose nestled against her ass crack as he pushes in as far as his tongue can reach.

His chin rubs her clit and this is the true torture. Her legs begin to shake. She feels him exhale roughly over her skin as the tongue fucking continues. Her head is screaming demands upon him but her clenched jaw allows no sound to escape.

Finally that wet tongue dives down to her waiting clit and relief floods over her as he intently laps at it. No stopping now. Her eyes roll back in her head as she measures her breathing. Yes, yes, yes.

He wraps his lips around her clit and sucks and the pressure causes her hips to buck hard enough that the vibe rolls off her back and onto the bed.

And everything stops.

Shit.

She feels him pick it up. Wordlessly he teases her opening with the head of it, but it’s silent, not turned on, but it’s twisting just inside her body.

The buzzing sound catches her ears and brings her pussy to attention. He drives it in, all the way in, and she cries out. Her aching clit, her aching legs.

“I guess you wanted this instead.” He easily fucks her with it, sliding through wetness. “I guess I wasn’t enough.”

“Touch my clit,” she breathes.

He presses the vibe deeply into her, up against her g-spot, and she grinds her hips against the bed. “Touch my clit.” She tries to say it with more authority but her voice is shaking from the edge she’s on.

“Like this?” He slips the vibe out and rubs it against the spot. She feels one tear of relief slip out when she realizes he’s going to let her come. She’s loud for him, rising to orgasm with cries that echo within his bedroom walls.

A wave of relief and release begins and she’s rocking back and forth on the bed, incoherently thanking him, showing him how much she appreciates it. He lets her have this. But as her orgasm clears, the tip of the vibe shifts to the sensitive spot where her pussy meets her ass and she remembers what he’s waiting for. 

Her head still dizzy with orgasm and her limbs aching from being tied, he tosses the vibe onto the bed beside her and loosens her binds. Her legs free, she lowers them and stretches them out, dangling over the mattress edge. Her arms stretch over her head, freedom an endorphin rush.

She breathes, rests, her eyes closed. Mulder’s hands slide from her calves to her bottom, firm pressure releasing her muscle tension.

His finger slowly follows the crack of her ass, tracing a swirling river that winds down each side of her sensitive skin. “Feeling relaxed?”

She smiles, though her clit knows what’s up. “Yeah.”

His finger burrows deeper into the cleft and she adjusts her hips to spread even wider for him. She shivers as his finger complacently strokes her anus. Circling, stroking, and he leans down to kiss between her shoulder blades. It’s the first time she feels his hard cock still restrained within his dress pants, pressing against her hip.

His finger flicks against her, up and down, up and down.

She hears the popped cap of the lube. The finger leaves but not for long–it’s back now, wet and silky, still flicking. His other hand presses against one ass cheek, spreading her open.

“I want you,” he says. He squeezes her flesh. “I want this.”

“Take it,” she breathes, toes twiddling. She twists her head back to catch a view of him and he’s smiling. As if she could get any wetter.

He slowly slips his finger into her ass and her breath catches in her throat. Just a little, back out, more lube–he knows what he’s doing. Back in and her tight opening is hugging his knuckle as he swirls and stretches her inside.

“Breathe, Scully.”

She does, deeply, her body on fire. He slowly fucks her with this solitary finger, releasing a groan that he could no longer contain.

She feels the second fingertip, slick, prodding her, entering her beside the first. She’s beyond turned on, beyond anything, and works her ass a bit with him to tempt him to hurry. It feels devine, her nerve endings alive and reacting to this rare stimulation by sending warmth through her groin.

“Eager,” he says, swirling and and stretching. She knows he knows what he’s doing but she wants nothing more to finally have him inside her.

Finally, the third works its way in. She feels the lube trickling down to where her pussy meets the bed. She’s full, so full, and she breathes deeply to relax around the width of his trio of fingers. In and out like a swing.

He pulls his hand away and she listens, melting into the bed at the sound of his belt buckle and the falling of his pants to the floor. Every part of her body feels like it’s begging for attention.

She nearly jolts upright when he presses his hard cock into her slippery crack, when he pushes the cheeks together to envelope his dick in her warmth. He slides and moans. Her mouth answers him as she props herself up on her bent elbows, fingernails tugging at the sheets. As ready as she can be.

“This is how hard I am for you.” Back and forth, he slowly fucks her ass cheeks. Is that him throbbing or her? “This is how much I want to be inside you.”

“Please do it.”

“You sure?”

“Please do it.” She bites her lower lip.

One hand grips her hip while he uses the other to position the tip of his dick against her. She moans as it brushes the sensitive skin; moans as the tip teases her with a few pokes, then slowly enters her. Pressure, expansion, a tickle. Her head falls limply between her arms. She breathes deeply as he presses forth, achingly slow.

“God, Scully, fuck, Scully,” he growls.

He’s big, she knows this, so big and she’s so tight but he’s slick with lube as he finally seats himself in her, his groin against her ass. His hand runs up her spine, tangles in her hair and gives her head a tug upright while he thrusts once inside her.

“Oh, I forgot.”

She doesn’t know how she’s going to take it.

The vibe is turned on. She nearly starts crying, his cock buried in her ass, as he reaches underneath to tempt her pussy with the toy. Teasing her entrance, probably wondering himself if she can handle it.

He pulls back, exhaling loudly, keeping the head of his cock inside her ass while he gently pushes the vibe inside her. Her frantic fingers pull the sheet from the mattress, grasping for anything to hold onto as he holds her head steadily back.

The vibe goes in, then slowly out as his dick pushes into her again. They take turns, like a seesaw inside of her. Like two lovers sharing her. Slow, agonizing turns.

“Mulder.” The sound of her voice is as desperate as she feels. She doesn’t know what she wants, but she doesn’t want him to stop. Her vagina fills with the strongly buzzing length of the vibe, then empties as his cock slides deeply into her ass.

“I want to come in you.” This time, he slides the vibe and his cock inside her at the same time and releases a groan like no other she’s heard. She can feel them touching inside of her and there’s no room, no more room. She whimpers and squirms, so full she wants to scream but she can’t get enough breath.

“Do you feel that?” A tug on her hair. “Do you feel that, Scully? Fuck, I feel that. So deep.”

The vibe slips out. It’s gone, it’s off. He parts her ass cheeks with his strong hands and begins to fuck her in earnest. She falls to the bed, limp for him, body bursting with pleasure. His hard breaths bounce off her back as he holds off. His quick jerks into her tight asshole almost make her come again.

“You’re mine.” A long thrust punctuates it. She can’t answer. She can’t speak. She shoves her arm underneath her body and wiggles her hand down to find her clit. She sloppily and roughly plays with it, unable to concentrate, sparks misfiring everywhere.

“Yeah, play with yourself.” He’s back to his quick little jerks again. “God, rub that clit. Fuck, you’re going to make me come.”

Hearing his words sends a heated rush deep into her pussy. She starts making noises to encourage him, tiny begging sounds, and as he fucks her harder she loses her mind completely. No control of her sounds, her hand fallen still against her wetness.

He cries out when he comes, practically driving her hips off the bed. It feels good while it hurts, feels soft and raw. She wants it to be over; she wants it to last forever.

And then his hands begin to soothe her body as he grows limp inside her. She’s still wildly aroused but exhausted at the same time. He pulls out and she lies still, catching her breath. She hears the bathroom sink and knows she can crawl up onto the mussed bed to relax but may not be physically able to at that moment.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, running his hand up her back.

“Roughly fucked.”

“Can you move?”

“Not sure.”

He bends down and cradles her legs with an arm, shifting her entire body back up onto the bed.

He lies down and for the first time she realizes he’s completely naked. She flops sideways onto him, head on his chest.

“Sleep,” he says, kissing her head. His body radiates warmth.

“You owe me an orgasm,” she half-complains, eyelids fluttering shut. “For all that.”

“You’ll get it. And I’m a man of my word.”

He is. And she will.


End file.
